The sapphire butterfly
by kellylee0218
Summary: She's hyper, cheerful and full of joy, while he's grumpy and rude, but faith brought them together... will the past come back to haunt them or will they make it through together? Claire's search for the one who rescued her could be the one she hates the most! My first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1 - the arrival

The sapphire butterfly

Chapter 1- The arrival

~him~

'Ah! nice timing! Come with me! Now!' Zack's urgent voice called out…...

Following his voice towards the beach...there beside the masculine man lay a beautiful unconscious lady. What is she doing at a place like this...

Claire's eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful sapphire eyes that had a bright spark in them , her cheeks were as rosy as a newborn babys'. Her silky ,honey blond hair fell in curtains on her back, glinting in the rays of sunlight shining through the windows of the small cottage where she awoken. She was still wearing her partially soaked checkered polo shirt and denim overalls.

''Urgh...wha-what happened?'' sitting up on the soft bed, she rubbed her eyes.

''You were washed up ashore my dear, can't you remember?'' the sudden answer made Claire jump. She turned to her side to find two unfamiliar people looking at her with curious eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the muscular man asked.

"I'm better thank you..." Claire gave them a shy smile.

"I see. I'm Thomas the mayor of this town. Do you remember how you got to the beach? Can you tell us what happened?" the mayor asked with a wondering look on his face and his finger tapping his chin.

...

"Oh I see... Anyway you're safe here. That's good right?" the masculine man said.

"But... so you have no family..." the mayor's thoughts were spoken without him noticing.

"You have no place to go..."

Claire gave a nod to both of them.

"I have an idea. You can live in this house if you want." The mayor offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh that's a good idea!" the masculine guy smiled.

"No one is living here now. Think about it. I'll show you around. Can you come with me?"

"Alright..."

The mayor walked towards the wooden door and opened it for them.

Outside of the small cottage was an old and ruined farm, untouched for ages. _I wonder what happened to this place..._Claire thought. Walking forward, the mayor explained, as if answer the question in her head "This place used to be a farm. When the last owner went away, nobody kept up with it so now it looks like this..."

"It's too bad... It's a very fertile land..." the man beside her added.

WRAF!

A little puppy came running up to Claire.

"Oh how adorable! How did this little fella end up here?" Claire carried it and gave it a little cuddle. Its tail wagged in excitement as it started to lick the young lady's cheeks.

Walking nearer to the abandoned farm, she put down the excited little pet on the ground. She started to think of this little puppy...the abandoned farm in front of her...the beauty it might become if she took over this farm and revived it. The farm being alive with crops again, birds visiting the farm to rest and sing...and about her and this little puppy playing happily on the grass...

The old man's voice started to echo in her ears. _Family...? A lover...? They are somewhere... How about you...?_

Claire turned to the mayor and smiled brilliantly " I want to try revive this farm!"

"What? You want to try to revive this farm?" The mayor's surprised face made Claire chuckle, but she nodded.

The mayor walked toward the masculine man and started whispering as if they were having a secret meeting...After a few moments, the mayor turned to Claire with a big grin " I'm glad to hear that!"

"Good!" the man smiled widely as well. A part of him reminded Claire of a little child...

"I'm going to work hard I promise!"

"Very well then...As of today, you are now a resident of Mineral Town. To help you get set up, I'm going to ask you a few questions." The Mayor announced and took out a notebook and pen from within his red tux. "What is your name?"

"Claire Dalson"

"Your birthday?"

"8th of Fall"

"What is your Farm's name?"

Claire hesitated... "Rose Farm!"

"What is your dog's name?"

She hesitated again..."sakura"

"Well that is all. I'll stop by tomorrow to show you around the Town if you like, and your belongings we've found are in your closet" closing his book and putting it back in his jacket.

"Before I forget, I haven't properly showed introduced myself, I'm Zack! If you have any problems just come to me!" Zack gave a huge grin. Despite his size, Zack really had a child hidden within him...

"Thank you Zack" Claire returned a smile and gave both of them a deep bow.

She turned back to the farm which now belonged to her. She sighed at the work she had to do. The ruins that were in front of her gave her a feeling of homesickness but Sakura barked. Her high pitched bark brought Clair to the present. She knelt down and patted the little puppy, "Oh Sakura...I've got a whole lot of work in front of me..." The little dog licked her hand with her pink little tongue in reassurance. She smiled and thought, _hm...smart dog..._ and went into the little cottage...


	2. Chapter 2-bumping into you

**Hey there people! okay i didnt make an author's note on my first chapter cuz i didnt noe how(I am still very new here and also becoz i suck in using things on the internet, cnt blame me, i'm only 13 -_-), anyways, this is the second chapter of "the sapphire butterfly," i hope you enjoy it!**

**ok, so since i have to respect hte rules, copyrights goes to natsune and i don't own the characters, only the story.**

* * *

The sapphire butterfly

Chapter 2- bumping into you.

~Claire's Dream~

_"I don't know where you came from or where you are going, but your future is bright ."_

Claire's POV~

The man's words...he seemed to be so sure? Hm...who knows? Maybe I've got time to think about it later...

Come to think of it, it feels so much more relaxing than it was in the big city. With those perverts on the streets and the polution, boy am I GLAD that I'm here... I guess Chelsea is doing well in Sunshine Island. She's even engaged to guy named William...I'm happy for her, but if I find out that guy isn't treating my girlfriend right, he'll find my feet on the part where he won't be able to have children anymore. *evil grin* It's a good thing I got black belt in aikido since junior high. That was one thing I won't EVER regret learning.

WRAF! Sakura came crashing towards me, bringing my thoughts back to the present. Her huge red ribbon which was tied to her neck made her tiny, fragile body look identical to Lady in _Lady and the Tramp._ Her ears flopped all around as she tried her best to reach my face to give me a lick. " Good morning Sakura! Haha hey, stop it! It tickles!" I pealed her away from me, put her down beside me and gave her some bread that I have left in my rucksack. _Aw man, now I've gotta get more food...better yet start growing food. _I got my hoe, hammer and watering and – wait a minute, NO SEEDS? Seriously... I think the mayor has a case of STM ( short term memory). Damn...I'm gonna have to spend more money...

I grabbed my bright yellow rucksack and went outside. Following me, Sakura ran out from the house and started chasing the pigeons, growling and barking as if to protect me from them. I smiled at its adorable enthusiasm.

"Good morning Claire! I've came to give you a tour around the town if you like?" The mayor's loud cheerful voice startled me a little but I was still able to recover in time to give him a smile.

"Well, I was going to start on my farm but sure..."

"It won't take long, since this is a really small town" the mayor added. "Shall we?"

...

"Well I guess that's all I've got to show you," the mayor said with a tired tone as he tried wiping off feathers from his hat and hair. _Those chickens sure loves that hat of his! _I tried to hide the smile that arose from the memory of the chickens chasing him.

"Thank you Mayor! I appreciate it" I thanked him, still trying to contain the laughter.

"If u go down that path, you'll be able to visit the hot spring, the mines and the goddess pond. I guess I'll see you in town!" He turned to leave but he stopped and added " Before I forget, there aren't any seed for growing crops, so you have to buy them yourself ok?"

_Oh you don't say! _(A/N, imagin the "you don't say" meme) I sighed inwardly but gave a slight nod and a wave.

_Well...It's already noon and I didn't get ANYTHING done today...the town maybe small but the time passes so quickly! _I went back into the cottage and lay on the small couch in front of the tv to rest. What a day...the town maybe small but there are quite a few interesting places to visit... I wonder how the goddess pond looks like...

At least I know the people here are friendly...I wonder how the places in Sunshine Island looks like...maybe I'll find time to visit Chelsea...

I gave a huge yawn and before I realized it, I dozed off to lalaland!

"...Why is my pillow so hard? Wait...where' my quilt?" I turned over to my side and-

OOMF!

Ow...Damn...my arm hurts! Whoa...did I really slept on the couch last night? AND WITH MY CLOTHES ON! Oh my I was so tired. Gosh I better start working on the farm ASAP. I woke up at 9.00, I guess I woke up later than usual. I brushed my teeth, changed into my favourite blue flannel shirt and overalls and went outside to get hit to the ground by that little dog again. _Twice in a row...great! _My, Sakura sure is hyper! Giving her a little pat, I went to clear the farm for growing crops. Going back to the house, I tried searching my tool box for seeds. _Oh yeah...I forgot, I don't have seeds...I guess I also have STM_. I didn't want to spend any money after checking that I only had 500 dollars declaring that I was poor. Closing the heavy lid, I went out towards the supermarket.

I strolled, Yeah you heard me, STROLLED, down the path towards the supermarket, taking in the sights before that I really took in the scenery, the tiles and stones that are lined on the streets were rather impressive! It's so detailed! And the trees on the right formed a canopy above and yellow flower petals were half-falling-half-dancing along with the cool breeze of the spring wind.

Apparently I was too distracted to notice a man who seemed to be in a hurry somewhere walking straight towards me...

"Oomf!" I crashed on a warm yellowish-beige coloured jacket. _Damn, if this goes on I'm going to have a permanent bruise on my butt..._ "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..."

I tried to regain my composure and tried to get up, but he stretched out his hand towards me. I accepted the offer and he helped pull me up.

"Thanks..." I said, looking away, tring to hide my embarrassement.

"Look where you're going next time blondie" with this, he left without even a glance back.

_Urgh, he's so rude! Who does he think he is? Offending my hair colour like that! _I clenched my fist and walked off. _Urgh! Whatever, I don't have time for this, I need to get those seeds!_

* * *

**(a/n) Okay i know the chapters are a little too short...i think...but i hope u guys liked it, please review, i don't mind critisisms and please forgive my grammar or spelling mistakes cuz well...i'm careless and also, my spelling sucks...**

**just a quick note on the chapter 1 and 2: yes, the start of the story in chpt 1 is quite similar to the one from Harvest moon-back to nature**

**i'm not really sure about the architecture in HM-MFoMT so just imagin the place however you want to**

**To be honest i really like it when people makes gray call claire "blondie", i find it really cute... so...erm...no offence to anyone and if you think i copied from your guys, i'm terribly sorry but i try to use as much of my own imagination as i can**

**i'm not much of an author, i'm better in drawing so please forgive me if my writing skills suck. i'b prefer drawing but since i find fanfictions really interesting so i'm trying to learn how to write good ones like my fellow friend, Ancient Liddle who wrote"a secret not so secret".**

**ok before this thing gets even boring than it already is, i jst wanna thank you guys for reading and since i noe alot of people would ignore the author's notes, well...erm...okay i'll just shut up now...**


	3. Chapter 3- fate

**Okay i guess i posted this alittle late, but i was drawing a pic of a part of the story that i'm hoping to write. I've also finished drawing my latest drawing, if u want to, u can check it out **

**ANYWAY...this is a fanfiction website not an art website so sorry for wasting uor ime reading that...so...enough blabbering alr so...erm...**

**i don't own harvest moon or the characters**

**and ON WITH THE STOREH!**

* * *

The sapphire butterfly

Chapter 3- Fate!

~Gray's POV~

Who was that girl? Is she new? S-she's kinda cute... urgh... who cares, I like Mary not her! _Seriously, shut up stupid brain!_ Damn, I'd better go before gramps starts with his "oh so wonderfully awesome" nags again...

*enters the blacksmiths*

"You're late!"

"So?" oh god...there he goes again...

"So? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago you lazy bum! The new farmer needs those tools! You only finished...let me see...NONE OF THEM! "

"I've finished half of them already!" My blood is starting to boil.

"No you didn't! They're not even ready to be used yet!"

My nails were practically digging into the skin of my palm. I wish I could hit him. His annoying nagging and his annoying face pisses me off. I could hit him right then but I knew better than to hit my own grandparent. My ONLY grandparent. Sigh...mamamiya... this is gonna be hard.

"You should really be improving your attitude boy! With that grumpy face, I bet even Mary would eventually give up on you, and you'll be seeing her from afar with a hankie crying your heart out as she's embracing another guy better than you." Gramp's eyes were drawn into slits as he stabbed me with a painful image.

_Alright, that's it! Bringing Mary into this is going too far!_

"Mary has nothing to do with this! Don't drag her into this!"

Slamming the hammer on the table, I left that stupid place, slamming the door off it hinges and stomped away aimlessly, leaving that annoying place, not caring where I would end up...

~Claire's POV~

*enters the supermarket*

_Hmm...this supermarket is rather small isn't it? _I thought.

"Hi! You must be the new farmer! Nice to meet you! I'm Karen!" Karen's sudden introduction from behind me made me slip backwards but it's a good thing my reflexes were faster, landing my feet behind me to stop the fall. Oh great, _if this keeps up I guess I won't even be able to work_... "Oops haha I'm sorry!" She giggled nervously and gave a small grin. Her hair was dark brown with her blond fringe framing a youthful face. She wore a white singlet and denim short with a deep purple sleeveless cardigan.

"It's ok, I'm Claire, nice to meet you as well" I replied with my mouth slightly agaped, staring at her awesome hair. _Did she dye her hair? Or was it always this awesome?_

"It's nice to know that you're a girl, this town is flooded with guys. Mostly boring ones in my opinion." I frowned when I heard what she just said. I didn't like the idea of guys flooding the town. "Did you come here to get seeds?" Karen added. When I didn't reply, she waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Erm...yea, apparently the mayor forgot to mention that there wasn't any seeds, now I've gotta spend money before earning a single dime...!" I explain, rubbing the back of my head, hiding my embarrassment of spacing out. " Well, I have to admit your hair is really cool!"

"Thanks! Well, I really like yours instead, mine's usually as messy as a hay stack!" she laughed, "Don't worry 'bout your farm, I'm sure you can do it, you just need time and patience. Don't underestimate GIRL POWER!"

"Haha yea...Thanks a lot Karen but do you have seeds that can grow in just a week? I bet not!"

"Yeah we DO!"

"Say whut?" I gave her a questioning look of disapproval, (A/N, if u don't now wat it is, it looks like this: ಠ_ಠ)

"They're turnip seeds and they grow in just 6 days" Karen giggled and handed the small packet of seeds. "By the way, me and my friend Ann are gonna have a drink tonight, wanna come?"

"Erm...i don't drink but sure!" I drop the coins onto her open hands and to walk backwards towards the door. "Thanks for your help Karen! See ya later!"

Leaving the market, I jogged back to the farm.

~Gray's POV~

The goddess pond...It's so calm, unlike that stupid annoying plot of land known as the blacksmith's. I wish I hadn't agreed to become like dad, not mention that grumpy old man. This town's so boring, other than books and the sceneries, there's basically nothing to do here. Not to mention that Kai only comes during summer and cliff goes to church instead of doing any work. Hm...speaking of people, I wonder who that knew farmer is... is it that girl I bumped into? She's cute but is she that blind? Can't she look where she's going? Damn...maybe I should've let her be...but if I did, it wouldn't be nice. Seriously, what's with me? Thinking 'bout a stranger...Well whoever that new farmer is, I hope he or she isn't like Ann or Kai...the two of them are hard enough to handle already.

Goddess...seriously, life's a damn bitch. If you think its easy, your doing it wrong.

Sigh..._Mom... Dad...I wish you guys were here..._..My thoughts returned to reality and I wondered how long I had spent my time here. Judging from the sky, I guess it's almost evening. Better get back before that noisy waitress, starts a scene again. I wonder what's going on in her coconut head...Whatever... got to get back soon...

* * *

**That's chapter 3 for you, please support my artworks here: i wld reeeeeaaaallly appreciate it alot**

**so i guess the title doesn't really suit this chapter but, i got no idea what to put for the title so...**

**okay i'll shut up and let u go on with whatever u want to do now XD**


	4. Chapter 4- new gal

**WASSUP! to those who reads this really lame fan-fic...**

**Yeah i took damn long to upload a new chapter but i have reasons:**

**I went to new york,La and beijing for holiday and yeah that took 2 weeks of my sch holidays and the rest of the time i didnt finish this chapter was cuz i was either slacking/out with friends/ doing my homework/ or drawing...yea...i draw waaaay more then i write XD anyhoo yeah, this is my new chapter...kinda went back into the past just a liiiiiitttle bit.**

**Ancient Liddle, i know i did say i was gonna write somthing sad but i decided i was gonna let that come in when Claire is gonna confess somethings bout her life...so yeah...its gonna appear...soon...i hope =.=**

**to those who love Claire X Gray fan-fic (like i do) yeah, go read Ancient Liddle's "A secret not so secret", its really awsome and her chapters are LONG so yeah...go read it. **

**Enough blabbering, now ON WITH THE SHOW! or...story if u prefer...**

* * *

The Sapphire butterfly

Chapter 4- new gal

Claire got the seeds planted and watered and strode towards her home.

"WRAF!"

"Haha, c'mon sakura! I'm done with work, wanna get something to eat?" Claire patted the little canine and opened the door.

"Wraf warf!" as if she understood, Sakura barked in reply and followed after her young master.

The duo went into the little cottage. Sakura leaped onto the sofa while Claire got the dog bowl. She turned on the small radio near the counter of her kitchen.

"_**This next song was requested by Michel dedicated to his girlfriend in New York city. Enjoy this guys."**_The DJ's voice announced and soon the song of a guitar sounded throughout the living room.

Claire took the packet of dog food from beside the refrigerator as she sang along with the song.

"_**You're hand fits in mine like it was**_

_**Made just or me**_

_**But bear this in mind that it was meant to be.**_

_**And I'm joinin up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks **_

_**and it all makes sense to me…"**_

_Oh I love this song…_Claire thought as she poured a handful of dog chow into the bowl.

" _**I know you never loved,**_

_**The crinkles by your eyes when you smile,**_

_**You never loved**_

_**Your stomach or your thighs. **_

_**The dimples on your back at the bottom of your spine,**_

_**But I love them endlessly….."**_

Claire's sweet voice echoed along with the singer's. She took the dog bowl filled with dog chow, some chicken meat and carrots and put it on the floor beside the counter. She whistled to Sakura as a signal for dinner time and took over Sakura's spot on the sofa.

"_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip…out…of my mouth…**_

'_**Cuz it's you… Oh it's you… it's you… **_

_**They add up to. **_

_**I'm in love with you. **_

_**And all these little things…"**_

Claire closed her eyes as she took in the lyrics slowly. Her mind started to wonder. She opened her eyes, got up and disappeared into her room. After a few seconds, she reappeared with an aqua coloured book, decorated with green and purple flowers and crystals. The large letters written in Edwardian script font spelt "Me and my secrets" on the cover. With the book in her arms and drawing pencils in her pockets, Claire flopped back down on the sofa.

"_**You can't go to bed**_

_**Without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk, in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, **_

_**though it makes no sense to me…"**_

By then, Claire had stopped singing and continued to hum. She flipped open the book and look back at her old drawings she drew and pictures that she had collected before arriving in this town. Somehow, the book remained dry during the ship wreck. It was a mystery how it remained perfectly fine while the other things had gotten damped or damaged. Claire stared hard at the book as the song continued in the background.

"_**I know you never loved,**_

_**The sound of your voice on tape**_

_**You never want, to know how much you weigh**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But your perfect to me"**_

_The girls who marry guys who accepts them for who they are, are the luckiest of them all…I wish I could be one of those girls…._Claire thought as her mind wondered to that one guy she had dated before. And then to her brother. And at last, her father. She had a really difficult past and the book on her lap was her escape from reality since she was young.

"_**I won't let these little things slip,**_

_**Out**_

_**Of my mouth.**_

'_**Cuz it's you…oh it's you…it's you**_

_**It's you, they add up to, **_

_**I'm in love with you, **_

_**and all these little things"**_

Claire glanced though the first few pages of the book, but then turned to a fresh page. She picked up her pencil and her hands started to move in soft gentle strokes. She drew guide lines of two arms in the middle and then two shoulders. And then she connected both arms into interlaced hands.

"_**You never loved yourself half as much as I love you.**_

_**And you never treat yourself right darling, but I want you to.**_

_**If I let you kno-o-o-ow, I'm here, for you.**_

_**Then maybe you lo-o-o-ve yourself, like I, love you… ooh"**_

The lyrics wove themselves into Claire's mind. _Someone who's here for me? Someone who loves me for me…. Urgh….It's just a stupid fantasy._

"_**I've just let these little things**_

_**Slip…out….of my mouth…**_

'_**Cuz it's you….oh it's you.**_

_**It's you they add up to.**_

_**I'm in love with you, and all these little things.**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip….out….of my mouth….**_

'_**Cuz it's you….oh it's you**_

_**It's you, they add up to.**_

_**I'm in lo-o-ove with you….**_

_**And all **_your_** little things"**_

_All my little things huh?…..That never gonna happen…_ Claire thought as she slammed her book shut and put the pencil on the coffee table. "I'b better start getting ready to meet Karen and the others!" she stood up and walked to her closet.

Claire got changed into a red tiered ruffled spaghetti and yellow shorts. She wore red snickers to match and a 3 layer beaded necklace. She tied up her hair into a high ponytail and didn't put make up. She never liked make up, it ALWAYS felt heavy on her face. Carrying her small brown rucksack, she checked her phone and took her purse. Tiptoeing pass the sofa so as to not disturb Sakura, she got out the door and locked it.

It was about 6.40 when she left and she strolled (**A/N** yeah you heard me, STROLLED) to the Inn. She wanted to meet new friends but was really nervous. It was as if she was a new gal entering a new school.

_What if_ _they don't like me? What if they aren't nice? What if I embarrass myself? Wait…mom always says to think positive. Alright, calm down and just walk in there and be nice!_ With those thoughts, Claire puffed out here chest and walked towards the Inn. But every step she took, only made her even more nervous.

_Finally! _She's at the door, opens it and enters. Everyone in there stops and stares at her. Soon whispers were spreading like a wave. "She looks weird", "Why is she here?" , "I'm soo not talking to her". Soon giggles could be heard and it slowly turned to evil laughter. As the laughing grew, she shrank. Claire stood there, embarrassed. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, aren't you going in?" a voice broke her thoughts as she turned to look at the person who brought her back to reality.

* * *

**For those 1 Direction fans, well...yea...hope u guys like it...**

**I've been listening to this song over and over again, and also since my crush likes 1D so...yea i'm listening to 1 D more and more...love those awsome dudes. I'm starting to love this song called "irresistible" as well...if u havent heard it go listen to it, its really awsome...**

**The next chapter will, of course, be bout claire meet the people of MINERAL TOWN! yaaaayyy...yay... **

**...**

**ok nvm... jst how u liked this chappy and please review :3**


End file.
